Bubble Guppies One Shots
by PPTTBG22
Summary: Hey guys I'm a new writer, really hope you'll guys like my one shots, I also take request and any pairings. Ill try to update as much as i can. Hope you'll enjoy!
1. Boyfriend?

**Hey Guys I'm actually a new writer for Bubble Guppies fan fiction. Really hope you guys enjoy my stories and ill try to update as much as i can. I actually have a account but on an app called Wattpad similar to fan fiction but easy i guess. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this story even though i write this story already hehe thanks.**

-these lines tho-

3rd POV

The male guppies, Gil, Goby, and Nonny were in the mall looking for the girls, as they spotted them, they listen into their conversation keeping hidden and quite behind a near by plant. (So not obvious)

"-yea where are they we told them to meet us here 5 minutes ago!" Yelled the the girl with golden curls.

"They'll come Deema, remember they wait for us when we take to long." Said the purple hair guppy.

"This is why we need boyfriends." Deema retorted, the girls nodding along.

That stung each of the boys, not only were they eavesdropping but they heard something they didn't wanted to hear. Secretly each of the boys had a crush on one of the girl guppies.

Goby having feelings towards the sassy, yet passionate girl with perfect golden curls, was hurt the most. _She most really not like me like I like her._ The dark skin guppy sourly thought.

Gil knowing that his best friends likes Deema comfort him, "hey Goby it's alright, she doesn't mean it, they're just joking." The truth was the girl where, however they didn't notice them eavesdropping on them.

Nonny patted the indigo haired back. "It's fine, we heard enough we should get to them." He stated as they started to walk towards the girls.

"Wait up guys I have an idea!" Yelled the Caucasian. "Let's say we preform for the girls? Saying that if they want a boyfriend than we're willing to take that offer? But in order to that we have to ignore them and have full attention on making them their offer. Huh?" Both the ginger and African American looked at one another unsure if they should do the blue haired boy's plan.

"Come on guys, we can figure out if they like us!" The guppy beg, eventually both Goby and Nonny agreeing to his plan. "Yes! Okay let's go"

The girls were finishing off their conversation on wanting a boyfriend. They notice the males coming towards them after so long. They were talking amongst themselves.

"Finally what took you guys so long we've been waiting for 10 minutes already." Deema retorted.

To the girls shock none of them replied not even look up to the girls, instead they kept talking with one another heading towards the food court.

"What just happen?" The Latina guppy asked. Both Deema and Oona shrugging having no clue what happen. The girls walked faster catching up with the males.

"Guys! Guys! Are you guys even listening!" Deema asked, getting quite annoyed with the boys strange behavior. They stop their conversation and look back at the female guppies.

"What happen Deema?" Gil asked innocently yet annoyed. "Gilly is something wrong?" Molly asked her best friend.

"No, nothing at all."

MOLLY POV

"Gilly is something wrong?" I asked my best friend, him and the other boys are acting strange, they only act like this if it was April 1st but April past already.

"No, nothing at all." He bitterly said. He never talked like that especially towards me. He probably realized his mistake and quickly apologized. "Sorry Molly I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

I smiled, "it's fine Gil." Their was an awkward pause. Goby cleared his throat, "well girls me and the guys have to leave, we'll see you tomorrow at school!" Wait we just got here and they're leaving!

"But we just got here." Oona pointed out, now this is strange.

"We know but we have some things to take care of." Nonny politely said. _Well somethings up._ Me and the girls nodded, "okay, well bye guys, see you tomorrow!"

They nodded, heading to exit. _What are they planning?_

GIL POV

 _God Gil your and idiot you snapped at Molly for no reason! Argh now she'll never like you! Stupid stupid stupid stupid! Menso, Gil su tan idiota! Estúpido! Molly probablemente te odia ahora!_

(Lol I'm Mexican American and I know a lot of curse words. Anyways it means, "idiot/stupid , Gil your such an idiot! Stupid! Molly probably hates you now!

Gil was cursing at himself, since Molly was a Latino he decide to learn Spanish, making it easier to talk with Molly's family when he stopped by. After years of practicing he finally perfected it. Now getting in the habit of it, cursing at himself since many others didn't know what was he saying.

"Gil are you okay?" The ginger, Nonny, asked him. _No, he hates himself for snapping at Molly._ Nonny must have know what he was thinking about, "Gil it was an accident, things happen. She cant possibly hate you Gil, you guys been best friends since pre-school, you two were inseparable."

Guess he's right, but that doesn't make me any less guilty. "Come on let's get to work." We went into our own cars except for Nonny who was coming with me. We agreed that we'll get our equipment first than meet up in my house to practice and come up with a song.

3rd POV

The girls were left unanswered and confused on why the boys ditch out on them. They were acting so differently that they were starting to question if they've been replace. Molly was the first to speak, "We need to find out why the boys were acting so strange." "Agreed!" The other 2 guppies said.

"What could have tick them off like that?" Oona confusingly asked. Truth was neither of them didn't know, when they were at school they seemed happy, but as they got to the mall they are a whole different person.

"Hmm well I heard there conversation as they came up to us, they said that they were going to meet at Gils house for some reason." Deema responded.

"Well maybe we should give them space, they're probably doing last minute things. How about we head home and watch a movie at my place?" Molly asked them.

The other two nodded heading towards Oona car since the others two guppies rides left them. However each of them curious about the boys behavior.

At Gils house the boys were coming up with ideas, unsure what to do. "Well we know they want a boyfriend right?" The Caucasian asked, earning a nod from the others 2. "So how about we started off like this-" he grabbed the mic and sang the first lyrics.

"Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boy..." He sang.

"Hmm I like it but what if we added some type of dj remix like-" Goby started. "Like this." The Ginger said as he played a cord on the keyboard.

"Yes perfect!" "Great thinking Nonny!" The ginger smiled, "after that?" He asked.

"Well during the song I was thinking we can sing it together and-" the blue hair started only to be interrupted by his best male friend. "Gil not to be mean or anything but we think you should sing most of it."

"What, why me?!" He asked back. "It's just that me and Goby aren't great singing with you, it throws our voices off." Truth was that's how it was, Gil sang higher than both of them throwing them off.

The boy signed, "I guess, but hey the first lines I sang can be the chorus, and since both of your voices combine add to the beat we started. You guys can sing that part and background!" He exclaimed.

"I guess that can work. But quick question, after we finish this song, when, where, and how are we going to sing our song?" The smart guppy asked.

"Well hmm I didn't thought about that." Gil said scratching the back of his neck. Quickly Goby came up with an idea, "How about the talent show 2 weeks from now?"

Thinking through it they decided they should, not only giving the girls a show but showing how much they want to be with them.

"Sure well than boys we have a lot of work ahead of us!" They nodded. "For the girls." "For the girls." "For the girls." Each of them said putting their hands in.

Days passed, it was the day before the talent show. The boys were more than ready, finishing off the final touches on Tuesday. Each of them, going out as 'friends' with the girls they liked.

With Goby and Deema, they were sitting by the football field, where Goby and Gil had just finish football practice an hour ago. Gil deciding to leave them alone, and go hang out with Molly.

"So..." The indigo haired boy started. "So..." She replied back.

"How's everything in school?" He asked her. "Eh you know, boring yet funny and sucky at the same time." "Oh"

"Listen Goby, you and the other boys have been acting very weird these past few days. What's wrong? Was it something we did? Was it something I did?" She asked.

Goby nodding his head no frantically, "Nothing's wrong Deem's, you and the girls didn't do anything wrong!"

"Than what is it?" She asked. The Dark skinned boy gulped, "I-I'm sorry Deem's but I can't tell you."

"When will you tell me Gobes?" She asked. He signed, "Tomorrow, tomorrow, we'll explain it to you okay?"

She nodded as the two walked home. Deema still unsure what the boys been planning but going along with it.

Meanwhile at the library, Nonny and Oona were currently reading a book with one another, Nonny helping Oona when she got stuck on a word.

She paused after a while looking up at the ginger. "Nonny what's wrong?" She asked as she saw the guppy tapping his foot on the ground continuously.

"No nothing's wrong Oona, everything's fine just a bit of mixed feelings. That's all, promise." He quickly said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. He was unsure for a bit but nodding his head yes.

"Well tomorrow is a very important day for me and the guys. We're going to do something that can be either very sweet and awesome, or something very stupid and humiliating." He stated.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" The guppy signed, "I'm sorry Oona but you'll have to wait till tomorrow. I can't tell you, you'll just have to wait. It's nothing bad, well hopefully."

She nodded understanding that she'll just have to be patient. "Does this relate on how you and the guys been acting weird for almost 2 weeks already?" She asked. He nodded blushing a bit.

"Yes it does, thanks Oona for understanding." She smiled at him, "that's what friends are for right?"

He smiled up at her, hopefully they'll be more than friends by tomorrow.

At the park with Gil and Molly, "So Gilly what have you been up to these past two weeks?"

The guppy gulped knowing he couldn't tell her until tomorrow. "W-well u-um I've been busy- yea that's right- and well I-I-I..." He was a stuttering mess. Deciding to switch languages, having more confidence speaking in Spanish.

" _Porque yo estaba haciendo algo especial para una determinada chica en mi vida." He said_

(Translation: because i was doing something special for a certain girl in my life)

She giggled a bit as he switch languages, well two can play that game. " _Así que la chica es muy afortunado."_

(Well that girl is very lucky)

He smiled, "well that's up to the girl to decide if she is. Than again, I'm nothing but bad luck."

She giggled at his stubbornness, "Gilly you know very well your not curse or have any bad luck. Gosh you are stubborn sometimes." She playfully punch his arm.

He smiled as he looked up to her, "i know but I only do it because you giggle every time."

She giggled some more, "Gilly stop." As she playfully pushed him off the bench they were sitting on.

He stood up from the ground "Violent I see here, well Ms, Gentilella 2 can play that game" he smirked as he approach her slowly.

Her eyes widen, she knew what's he's going to do, "Gil Gordon don't you dare!" He kept smiling coming closer and closer to her.

Molly yelped as she ran away from the blue hair guppy.

 _1...2...3,_ he sprinted toward the now running giggling girl, "I'm going to get you!" He yelled.

He chased her all around the park. Around a small hill he finally caught her, making the girl shriek while both of them rolled down the hill. He landed besides her, flowers surrounding them.

He started to tickle her sides, "G-Gilly s-stop!" She pleaded. "What's the magic word Molls?" He teased. "Ple-please!" He soon stopped ticking her, laying on his back, as they both stared at the sky.

"Gil?"

"Hmm" he humbled.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" She asked.

"You'll see Molly, patients."

She nodded as they both kept staring at the sky.

-time skip tomorrow (\^o^/) -

Today was the day, the day the girls were going to find out what's going on with the boys, and the boys confessions their feelings towards the girls. Both were very nervous, weather they feared rejection or something bad happening.

All the high school students were in their seats, seniors being in the front, which Molly, Deema and Oona where sitting. Each of them looking around for the boys. They've been looking around almost all day, yet they didn't appear.

"Hello may I get your attention please?!" The principle asked. Gaining everyone's attention.

"Thank you, well this will be the last performance of the day. Please give a warm welcoming to half of the Bubble Guppies!"

The girls were shocked as they saw the boys on the stage. After the multiple whistles, clapping, and shouting died down, Gil spoke first, "thank you, thank you. As you know I'm Gil and these two are Goby and Nonny. We came up with a song for the girls we like. We overheard them saying they wanted boyfriends, so here we are, offering that we're willing to be their boyfriends." He smiled at the crowd, Gil was not shy at all when it came to standing in a stage.

The music started to play, as the boys grabbed a mic.

A/N

 **Bold= Gil**

 _Italics= Goby and Nonny_

Normal= is well currently/story

Underline: together.

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boy..._

 **Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?**

 **(Yeah)**

 **Any reason anything they could've said or done?**

 **And everyday I see you on you're own**

 **And I can't believe that you're alone**

 **But I overheard your girls and this is what they said**

The girls were shocked, the boys been acting weird ever since the conversation they had at the mall

Looking for a

Looking for a

That you're looking for a boyfriend

I see that

Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that

Don't be scared to go put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend

Can't fight that

Knock me down you know I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you've done before

All I really want is to be your

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

Nonny being the first to admit, came down the stage stairs still singing, approaching the front row, he walked up to Oona offering his hand. Gladly accepting, Nonny grab her, pulling her close, as they walked up the stage, eyes locked with one another afraid if they look away they'll miss everything. Nonny still singing but ignoring the crowd, Oona having his full attention.

 **Let me take a little moment to find the right words**

( _To find the right words_ )

 **So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard**

( _Something that you've heard_ )

 **I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer**

 **But I know I gotta put myself for worse**

 **See I think you got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard that**

The guys becoming more relax, knowing that they're doing well, and the song was actually good. However their mission was to get the girl they wanted for so long.

That you're looking for a boyfriend

I see that

Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that

Don't be scared to go put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend

Can't fight that

Knock me down you know I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you've done before

All I really want is to be your

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

Than Goby came down the stairs, doing the exact same thing as Nonny. But instead he offered his hand to Deema, who looked shock at first but blushed as she accepted. They both held one another close, as they walk to the stage, dancing slowly with one another, but Goby still singing.

 **If you tell me where, I'm waiting here**

 **Everyday like slum-dog millionaire**

 **Bigger than the twilight love affair**

 **I'll be here**

 **Girl I swear**

Looking for a

Looking for a

That your looking for a boyfriend

I see that

Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that

Don't be scared to go put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend

Can't fight that

Knock me down you know I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you've done before

All I really want is to be your

Gil was the last one, he made his way to the stairs. Molly heart was beating very quickly from every step he took. She's being living this boy ever since they where kids now it was a matter of time.

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

( **Your boyfriend** )

Doing similar things from Goby and Nonny's he mad his way up the row.

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

 **(All I really want is to be your** )

( **Your boyfriend** )

The Latino breath hitch as the blue haired guppy stopped in front of her.

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

 **(Yeah)**

 **(All I really want is to be your)**

He smiled at her, but instead of bringing her up the stage, he went down on one knee.

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

The males coming closer to their crushes ear whispering so no one can hear but then,

 **All I really want is to be your...**

"boyfriend." They whispered in their ear.

The girls were shocked, the music stopped playing and the guys that they had a crush on (oh the irony) wanted to be their boyfriends. Before either of the girls can say anything, the auditorium erupted with excitement.

However the guys didn't seem to care, instead they got their attention. "Excuse me!" Gil yelled through the mic, soon the crowd quiet down. "Thank you. Goby care to start?"

He nodded, "well thank you all for the good criticism" than Nonny continued for him, "but we didn't preform without a purpose." Lastly Gil finish the sentence, "we preform to ask out our friends, our crushes, if we can be there boyfriends."

This was unexpected from the boys, they did so much just to ask a question, now they have to answer. Deema being the first to speak.

"Yes!" She squealed as goby brought her to a hug kissing him softly on the lips.

Oona surprisingly next, "I would love to." Nonny smiled, giving her a hug and a peck on the lips.

All attention was now on Molly, who was currently siting in a chair as no other than Gil Gordon, was on one knee with a rose in his hand.

"Molly?" He asked, the female snapped out of her thoughts. She seemed lost, "will you be my girlfriend Molly Gentilella?" He asked.

The girl was near tears, no one had done anything like this for her. "Yes"!she breathlessly said. Saying it one more time but louder, "Yes!" She took the rose putting it aside as she jumped on the boy on one knee, who hugged her, spinning her around. As he put her down, their lips crashed with one another, kissing hard yet sincere, but passionate as well making them both melt into the kiss.

Loud claps were heard, as they quickly pulled apart blushing a bit as they realize they had their first kiss in front of the school. Now each new couple hold hands, yet blushing at the crowd.

The boys looked at one another as well as the girls. Each of them smiling, hey the school saw they kiss already why not a second? So they did exactly that, Goby and Nonny kissing their girls more passionately while holding them close.

However Gil had a 'better' idea. He spun Molly around making her face him, whispering to one another, they both ended up in the park where they had there tickle fight, talking to one another, and kissing under the stars.

The girls no longer looking for a boyfriend.

 **Thanks again guys hope you enjoyed the story. The song was called "boyfriend" by big time rush if you want to listen to it. I'll update the next chapter soon, hope to talk to you guys later!**

 **PPTTBG22 out**


	2. Same love after 20 years

Gil's POV

 _Years, it's been years since I seen them. It's been 20 years, but hey who's counting!?_ I walked into my "home" or liked others call it my mini mansion. Ever since I disbanded from the Bubble Guppies things change. I became a famous music artist by day and a police officer by night. Yea my life's pretty complicated, no wife, no kids, just me myself and I. I always wondered what happen to the other Bubble Guppies?

I shrugged it off and sat down on my couch, flipping through the channels on tv. I notice the mail on the floor, _probably bills._ I went up and grabbed the mail from the floor.

"Bills, bills, taxes, fan letters, hmm hello what's this." I said. It read BB reunion, I open the letter and read what it said.

Dear Gil

This is , it's been the longest since I seen you guys and I wanted to make a little reunion to catch up with each other. I was hoping you can come to the reunion and meet all your friends again. If you decide to come be at the old school this Friday. I hope to see you soon.

Sincerely

 _A reunion? That be great! I get to see all the bubble guppies again and my best friend too! I don't see why I won't attend._

I pull my phone and called the police station. "Hello this is the police station. How can I help you?"

"Hey Miranda this is the Officer Gil, I wanted to say I won't be at work for a week, I'm going back to Bubbletucky for a little reunion."

"Y-yes commander, I'll make sure the office is advise about your vacation."

"Thanks Miranda. Got to go bye." I hung up and got ready for packing. _Bubbletucky here I come._

Molly POV- Friday night of the Reunion

"Hey Molly long time no see!" _Deema_

"Hey Deema. I just saw you yesterday. How's your acting career going?" "Pretty good!"

I was at the reunion greeted by all my friends. We all kept in touch well almost all of us. It's been 20 years since I seen my best friend and crush Gil. Everything change, the bubble guppies seem sadder and I was left heartbroken. If only he knew how I felt for him.

But that was in the past, I mean I don't have feeling for him, right? I shouldn't have feeling for him, I have a boyfriend who is kind, sweet, selfless, handsome and argh who am I kidding, I still have feelings for the goofy guppy.

But does he have the same feelings for me? Probably doubt it, he's probably married and has kids already.

All my friends seem to marry the person they loved from the beginning. Nonny and Oona got married 2 years ago, Deema and Goby got married a year ago.

And me well I have a boyfriend who I have been dating since college. He propose to me once but I declined. So right now me and him are on a break.

"Come on Molls cheer up, it's a reunion have a drink and have fun, he'll show up." Goby told me

I turned towards the other guppies and started to party.

*Ding dong* We all stopped and Nonny turned down the music while Oona went to go answer the door.

Oonas POV

I open the door and met face to face with a tall man with blue eyes and blue hair. (Guess who's that)

"How can help you?" I asked him, he looks strangely familiar. "Oona?" _How does he know my name?_ "Yes and who are y- wait a minute, Gil!?"

The man smirked. _That definitely him._ "What gave it away the hair or the looks." _Yup that's him._

I let out a squeal and hugged him with all my might. He hugged me back, damn he's tall.

"What's going on here? And why are you hugging my wife?" I heard Nonny say.

Gil POV

I was hugging Oona until a heard a voice behind her. "What's going on her? And why are you hugging my wife?" He said. _That voice it sounds familiar. Wait a sec Nonny? Wait hold up, they're married!?_

 _Oon_ a let go of me and face her husband I think. "Nonny that's no way to treat a friend!" She said

"Friend!? Who is he and why is he hugging you." He exclaimed back

Before Oona can open her mouth I started to speak. "Come on nonners surely you remember you friend Gil?" His face went from scowl to a smile.

"Gil! You made it!" He came up to me and hugged me very tight. "I've missed you too Nonny." I said as I hugged back.

"What is going on-"Deema started until she saw me "-Gil! You're back!" She swam to me and hugged me very tight making Nonny to go with his wife.

"Hey Goby, , Molly, Gil's back! He's really back!" _Molly she's here?_

Goby and suddenly came out from the corner. "Gil your back!" Goby said give me a hug.

"Yea long time no see. How are you , you haven't age a bit." I said

"But you have Gil it's nice to see you after 20 years." He said while chucking.

I look around the room looking for her, _where's Molly?_ Before I could ask Deema beat me to it. "She's by the balcony, she said something about needing to think."

"Thanks." I started to walk towards the balcony until Deema caught my hand and whispered something in my ear. "She's been waiting for you all night, please make our girl happy again."

"I will." I whispered back and continue to walk to the balcony.

Molly POV when Oona went to answer the door

"Guys I'm going to be in the balcony if you need me." I said starting to walk off until Deema caught my arm.

"You okay Molls?" She asked "Yea I just need to think." I told her "Okay take your time."

She let go of my arm and I started to walk towards the balcony. I reached the ledge and saw the beautiful stars shining bright in the sky.

A/N bold italics= positive side _italics= negative side_

 _If only he came. Wait why are you still thinking about him. Because you love him. It's been 20 years he probably married and has a kid already. Or the person on the door was him ready to sweep you off your feet. Or it's the pizza guy. Maybe he is the pizza guy. Gil wouldn't be a pizza guy._

Yup here I am arguing with myself, I most be insane. *Sign* "if only you where here Gilly." I said to myself.

*knock* *knock* I turned around and gasped. "Hey Molls." _He's back._

Gil's POV

"Hey Molls." I said "Gill your here?" She asked. I chuckled a little "Of course why wouldn't I be here?"

"Well I thought you're probably busy and have better things to do." She said softly.

"Not really, I took a little vacation to come and see , the bubble guppies, and you. It's been 20 years since the last time I saw you, and I just thought maybe I should come to this reunion. Catch up for old times sake, you know?" I told her

"Yea" she said her voice fainting a bit.

"You know Molls, you still look gorgeous after all these years." I told her.

She blushed a bit giggling catching on the game we used to play when we where little. "And you're looking handsome like always Mr. Gordon."

"Ah I see we're using last names, well Ms. Gentilella, 2 can play that game." I smirked I usually win these games.

She giggled and playfully push my shoulder. "You might have change on the outside but you haven't changed a bit on the inside Gilly."

"Neither have you Molls, that's one of the things I love about you." I told her, _shoot she wasn't supposed to know that. Well Gil you've gone this far might as well tell her how you feel, who cares if she has a boyfriend, I'm going to sweep her off her feet._

"Love?" She said softly.

I took a deep breath, "Molly even after 20 years, I haven't stop loving you. I rejected every women, never had sex, nor get married to someone. Because I've been waiting for you, and you only. The reason why I came to this reunion is to see you again. I know you probably have a boyfriend already but that doesn't bother me. I- I just wanted to see you again and tell you, cause' if I didn't I'll explode. Molly Gentilella I love you and I will never stop loving you." I looked straight into her eyes we where almost nose to nose.

"Gilly,-" _well rejection here I come_ "I feel the same way too." "Huh?" She giggled "Even though I had a boyfriend I kind of told him we're on break, meaning if you come back to me after this reunion than I won't be with him anymore. Gil I have been waiting for you for 20 years, hoping you'll sweep me off my feet, you're the reason I'm happy and nice all the time. You showed me the positive side of everything and that's why I love you. You're the reason why I rejected marry my boyfriend. Gil Gordon I love you and I never ever stop loving you." She said.

I can't take it anymore, I leaned in and kissed her, wrapping my arms around her waist, while she wrapped hers around my neck. The kiss was passionate but soft, just enough to make up for 20 years.

I pulled back and put my forehead on her. "Does this mean we're a thing?" I asked her. She tapped her chin "I believe it is." I carried her bridal style and started to walk towards the others.

"Gilly! What are you doing?" She asked. "Well you waited for me to sweep you off your feet and here I am." She giggled and I kept walking.

Than they saw me carrying Molly, "Looks like you made our girl happy again." Goby said.

"Yup, not only that but I swept her off her feet." I put her down but we where still hand to hand.

"So when are you going to get hitch?" Deema joked I think.

We all laugh and I looked back at Molly and she looked at me, I gave her a smile and whispered in her ear ,"When ever you feel like getting hitch, I'm with you 100%."

She blushed and giggled, "Well hopefully that will be soon, don't you think?"

"I believe so , hopefully very soon."

 **Sorry don't know their last names so i just put the actors that played them lol. Thanks again guys i have 3 other stories already and, kind of Golly one shots. VERY IMPORTANT: i have a story written Called "Bubble Guppies High school life" basically here's the summary.**

" **As the guppies grew older, they were very upset, losing a very important member. His name was Gil. As he comes back to Bubbletucky he realizes the guppies are still friends, but they've changed. When the guppies find out Gil is back, will things go to normal, will there be love interest (duh), or will everyone go there own ways and never want to see one another again?"**

 **Hope you guys enjoy and tell me if you'll like me to post my other story. Thanks again and i'll talk to you all later.**


	3. I'm Ready

Molly POV

This week was prom week, people getting ready, getting clothes, shoes, but I wasn't going.

No one asked me, well people did asked me... But he didn't asked me.

Gil Gordon, my best friend, my crush. He's absolutely perfect. He has great talent when it comes to sports or music. He has a beautiful voice, and a very energetic, funny, and sweet personality.

He was my first friend since Pre-School. Me and him were inseparable, but now we changed, he hung out with me but he became popular quickly, meaning girls chased him around, and me, well I was forgotten quickly.

"Hey Molls, you going to prom this Friday?" I heard my friend, Deema, asked.

"I don't think so, I don't have a date." I told her. I was at the lunch, with the everyone from the bubble guppies, well almost everyone. Gil was nowhere to be seen.

"Awww come on Molls come to the dance, you don't need a date, and will be there to back you up." Goby said

"I wish, but I don't feel comfortable going by myself." I said starting to become upset. _Why couldn't he just ask me? Or give me some hints that he actually likes me?_ I thought

"But the dance won't be the same if you're not there." Oona whined. I was about to say something until I was cut short.

The cafeteria doors open and I found him standing there, hands holding the steel doors, eyes wandering and water dripping from his face. He kept looking around until he made eye contact with me, once our eyes connected, blue with brown, he smiled and let go of the doors walking towards our table.

He kept smiling when he walked towards our table and when he sat down across from me his smile only grew. "Hey Molls, what's up?" He beamed. _God he's gorgeous I thought._

 _"_ Nothing much. Quick question though-" I started to point at his face and circled it. "-what happen with that?" He was soaking wet from his face and his blue hair wasn't gelled up anymore, it was dangling from his face, it made him look cute.

 _"Oh_ that well the girls kept chasing me so I took a little short cut through the garden. Turns out the sprinklers were on and I got all wet. I changed in the guys locker room and well that's why my hairs wet." He said. I nodded in understandment.

"You have at least 4 minutes and 38 seconds before they find you. You know that right?" Nonny, the smartest from the group said.

"I know, sheesh does girls are like bloodhounds, they find me wherever i hide." He simply said

Truth was, those girls that chase him are like bloodhounds, he just can't seem to escape without one following him. Can't blame them though, Gil is irresistible.

"Anyways what's going on? Why are people being so romantic this week? It's disgusting, people sharing feelings and kissing, can't they just get a room?" He joked.

Oh did I forgot to mention that Gil wasn't really the "romantic" type. He doesn't like when people show affection in public. He isn't the guy who shares feelings, but yet girls chase him everyday!

"It's prom week you dork! People are asking each other to go to prom at the last minute, I swear there boneheads, next time they should tell them earlier or in private." Deema snorted.

"And that is why you're my favorite cousin Deema." He said,

"Hey Molly can I talk to you for a second?" Oona randomly said.

"Sure?" To be honest I am very confused right now, on why she wants to talk to me.

She pulled me away and near the lunch room doors. "Molly I know you don't want to go because he didn't ask you, but that doesn't mean you don't have to go." She stated

"I know Oona, but I really want him to ask me. I-I think I-I like-like him, I just want to know if he feels the same you know?" And that was the truth, I really want to know if he has some type of feelings for me.

"Yea I know that's how I felt with Nonny, but remember if he doesn't ask you, which I highly doubt, will be there for you okay, you know Gil, he'll do anything for you in a heartbeat." She said, we started to walk back to the table to find Gil not there.

"If you're asking where he is, those girls found him so he had to go." Goby told me.

"Oh." The bell rang and all of us started to go to our classes.

_time skip_

Well it's officially prom Night and guess who's at prom! I thought about what Oona said and I decide to go by myself. Gil's going by himself too, since he said he wasn't able to tell the girl he wanted. I wish I knew who it was, hopefully me.

I shrugged off my thoughts and decide to party while the night is still young. I walked towards Oona and Deema, "where the guys at?" I asked

Usually they'll be hanging around with us but they're nowhere near.

"Nonny said he had to go to the bathroom." Oona said

"Goby said he had to talk to someone..." Deema exclaimed.

"And Gil is probably being chased around-" a voice from the mic cut me off.

"Hellooooo Bubbletucky High!" The voice exclaimed. _Wait a second is that Gil?_ Me and the girls pushed our way through the crowd to reach the front, only to find Gil on the mic, Nonny and Goby on the side, and other people in the back having other instruments.

I looked at Deema and Oona who had the same face as me, _what are they doing?_

"I wanted to sing a song to a special girl, since I wasn't able to ask her to prom, but I want to tell her how I feel. I want to tell her I'm ready. I'm ready to start a relationship with her. I have my 2 best friends here who are going to sing with me, and dance a little with their girls." He looked at Deema and Oona and winked then started again "hope you guys enjoy!" He got off the mic and music started to play.

A/N anyways all of them together is Bold and italics and when Gil sings it's italics when Goby and Nonny sing it's in bold.

 _ **I'm ready**_

 _You're feeling good, you're feeling right_

 _Across the floor, and I'm already losing my mind_

 _Baby girl, looking fine_

 _Watch you playing and playing and playing these guys_

Gil was singing amazing, I've seen several girls squeal and some fainted. But what's bothering me is who is the song for?

 **Catch my stare, little smile**

 **Tell me that you're ready and you're feeling the vibe**

 **Someday I'll be so damn sublime,**

 **We'll arrive behind a hash-tag sign**

Goby started to come in front of the three boys singing, where he kept looking at Deema.

 _I won't forget you, but I may..._

 _Forget your name_

 _My lady_

Gil kept eyeing someone near my direction and when he said my lady, he took a little bow like a prince bowing to a princess.

 _ **I know what you're thinking**_

 _ **When the bass starts ringing**_

 _ **Can you tell me when you're stoked to start?**_

 _ **Are you ready for tonight,**_

 _ **Setting it on fire**_

 _ **And we'll dance until we're dumb in the dark**_

 _ **My lady**_

 _ **I know what you're thinking**_

 _ **When the bass starts ringing**_

 _ **Can you tell me when you're stoked to start?**_

 _ **Are you ready for tonight,**_

 _ **Setting it on fire**_

 _ **And we'll dance until we're dumb in the dark**_

 _ **Are you ready?**_

 _ **I'm ready**_

They sang in perfect harmony, while Goby went down the stage and started to dance with Deema on the dance floor. Making her very happy, Deema did like the spot light. Goby continue to singing while doing dance moves.

 **Break me down, dirty jokes**

 **Watch me dear, and say what you wanna know** **(say what you wanna know)**

 **Beauty lies,within the eyes**

 **Of the beholder, I'll be holding you close all night**

Nonny soon came down the stage and went closer and closer to Oona, he might be shy but around Oona that's a whole different story. He grabbed her hand and started to dance with her still singing.

 _I won't forget you, but I may..._

 _Forget your name_

 _My lady_

While people seem to focus on Goby and Nonny, Gil was now in the back, the spotlight was on him and when he walk by, people seem to separate, to let him through coming closer and closer to the stage, where I was at.

 _ **I know what you're thinking**_

 _ **When the bass starts ringing**_

 _ **Can you tell me when you're stoked to start?**_

 _ **Are you ready for tonight,**_

 _ **Setting it on fire**_

 _ **And we'll dance until we're dumb in the dark**_

My heart skipped a beat when he kept coming closer, sidestepping towards me. I was so desperate to know who he was singing it to, my breath hitch when we made eye contact, I felt completely lost when his smile only grew and grew.

 _ **My lady**_

 _ **I know what you're thinking**_

 _ **When the bass starts ringing**_

 _ **Can you tell me when you're stoked to start?**_

 _ **Are you ready for tonight,**_

 _ **Setting it on fire**_

 _ **And we'll dance until we're dumb in the dark**_

 _ **Are you ready?**_

 _ **I'm ready**_

Nonny, Oona, Deema, and Goby seem to behind Gil now dancing with their partners. And Gil keeps coming towards me.

 _ **Break me down, I'm ready, break me down**_

 _ **Break me down, I'm ready, break me down**_

 _ **Break me down, I'm ready, break me down**_

 _ **Break me down, I'm ready, break me down**_

 _I won't forget you, but I may..._

 _Forget your name_

We were almost nose to nose, than I realize... He has feelings for me. He wrote this me, not for those girls, but for me. My best friend wrote a song for me, on how he likes me!

 _ **I'm ready**_

He grabs my hand and pulls me to the dance floor, dancing with the others, he spins me around and hold me close.

 _ **Break me down, I'm ready, break me down**_

He than let's go and backs up 5 steps, I notice that me, Deema, and Oona where beside me, while Gil, Nonny, and goby where in front of us. They kept looking at us while they kept singing.

 _ **Break me down, I'm ready, break me down**_

They kept singing and at the end they spin around and pointed at us saying...

 _ **Are you ready?**_

Smoked appeared, making me and the girls back up a bit, when it finally cleared they were gone.

Than I heard his voice again, he was on the stage smiling, "Thank you guys for this opportunity, hope you guys liked it. Well if you didn't figure it out who the song was for, I'm going to tell that person." He than dropped down and walk close to me.

He started "Molly ever since we were in the bubble guppies, I've been having feelings for you. I like-like you possibly I might... love you.-" _he actually loves me? I thought_ "-I'm not really the romantic type, I never felt like I was ready to start a relationship yet, but now I'm ready and I want to start my relationship with you. I know this is a little too late to ask but, Molly, will you be my date to the prom?"

I was left speechless, my best friend finally admitted his feelings to me and he wants to start a relationship with me.

"Gilly, I've been waiting for you to say that all month. I would love to go to prom with you, and start a relationship." I softly said.

His smile grew and he hugged me very tight. I hugged him back and I whispered in his ear "I like-like you too, actually I think I love you."

He let go a little to see my face, "you do?" He asked, I nodded. We leaned closer to each other, his hands wrapping around my waist, and my arms wrapping around his neck, his lips touch mine as we kissed softly yet passionately.

"Awwws" were heard in the background, while many girls started to tear up, well looks like I was the lucky one.

Once we pulled away we walked hand in hand to our table the guys and girls following behind.

"So Molly, glad you came to prom?" Goby asked me.

I looked back at Gil where he looked at me, no girls chasing him, I'm no longer alone, I knew this day forward my life was going to be complicated but great at the same time.

"Yea, I'm thankful I came. Thank you guys for convincing me to come." They all smiled at me showing that they were glad to help,

"You know Molly that was one of the many songs I wrote for you, glad you liked it." Gil whispered to me.

"Thank you Gil I really liked, and I can't wait to see the other songs you made for me." I whispered back.

He stood up offered me his hand and said, "would you like to dance?"

"I thought you never asked." I took his hand and we dance to a slow dance song, and the rest was history.

 **Done! Hope you guys enjoy this one shot. The song I use was "I'm ready" by AJR. Thank again for all the reviews and hope you can check out my other stories as well. Thanks again and i'll talk to you all later.**

 **-PPTTBG22**


	4. Nicknames

**Warning: very short one shot, also in Gil POV**

When I was little, I had plenty of nicknames.

I was called so many, some sounded the same.

For example, "the" turbo-charged boy, or TCB for short.

I was given that nickname for being so hyper and giddy.

I was always pumped up, ready for adventure

I called myself, "purple thunder", when we raced in the crayon prix

I ended up being "pink thunder" after i dropped wet pink paint on my helmet.

Honestly, I love all these names, they simply described me, my personality, my clumsiness and my humor.

However, there was one name I loved in particular.

Whenever she said it, I was loved struck, it sounded so sweet and perfect.

 _Gilly_. That is my favorite nickname of all.

Hearing it come out of _her_ mouth is something to die for.

That's only _her_ nickname for me, nobody else can call me that, if you try, well you'll have to go through a very furious Latina woman, and me of course.

Only one person can call me that, the girl I fell in love with in preschool.

Molly

She only called me that, when I hear her calling me by her special nickname, I obey right away.

My ears perk up, whenever she calls me _Gilly,_ it means she's in a great mood.

I love to hear her say it, even when we're older.

I'm currently 26, and being called _Gilly_ isn't an embarrassment.

I love that nickname, especially when it comes out from my beloved wife.

"Gilly, I'm home!"

 **Sorry guys if it's bad, I haven't been writing a lot lately, because of a lot of things going on. Anyways thanks so much for all the comments, don't forget to R &R and request for anything you'll like to read. Sorry for all the fans who want to read something other than Golly. **

**Anyways thanks again, I hope you enjoy and I'll talk to you guys later. ✌️✌✌**

 **~PPTTBG22 out**


End file.
